Valentine Kisses
by Pand0r4
Summary: - Warning: Akuroku, AU - Valentine's day Oneshot - Written back in 2010 / Edited 10/11/12 / Enjoy.


**Valentine Kisses**

: oneshot :

_I don't understand why Cupid was chosen to represent Valentine's Day.  
>When I think about romance, the last thing on my mind is a short,<br>chubby toddler coming at me with a weapon.  
>- "Author Unknown"<em>

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. The fourteenth of February.<p>

It wasn't that Roxas hated it or anything. It was simply just another holiday that seemed to come and go. Although the holiday of sweets, hugs and candy did make him a little sad. At least for today anyway.

The blond couldn't begin to count how many people he'd put down. How many of them gave him their chocolates, flowers and cards; asking for him to been their Valentine. Of course, only to have him as kind as possibly, let them down. Still ending up shattering their hearts anyway but, still finding it in themselves to leave their gifts and presents with him.

As for some other people? Well Roxas just couldn't understand his best friend Axel more than any of them.

The redhead was more than likely getting twice as much chocolate and twice as many people as Roxas had; plus he seemed to be enjoying it.

Laughing, taking the gifts and well- just flat out being the world's biggest egotist. He liked the attention. Even if he was gladly taking people's gifts away with them with greedy intentions and then breaking their hearts. It didn't seem to bother him one bit and Roxas envied that.

Which is how the blond found himself sitting on the edge of a stone wall, staring out at his best friend.

Who was once again swamped by women, laughing, smiling and lightly hugging them but then sadly telling them 'no' to their requests. The women? They just seemed to pout lightly before giggling anyway then skipping off to somewhere unknown.

Roxas blinked a few times as Axel watched them go off on their merry way before putting all his newly found gifts into his almost full bag. Then said redhead came and walked over to the wall, hopping up on top of it.

"More then huh...?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, like always. Sadly though it seems I keep getting the same stuff all the time." Axel said sulking slightly, "Can't these people ever think of anything different?"

The blond laughed lightly, "Sorry Axe. You'll just have to deal with what you get."

"I know..." the other sighed, looking up to notice a couple sharing a small sweet kiss and then giggling about something or another. Roxas also looked up and saw them as well, "Kisses and hugs huh?"

"Yep- that's pretty much what valentine's day all about." Roxas replied.

Axel rolled his head along his shoulders and started digging throughout his bag. The shorter of the two was simply sitting there watching the couple, his thoughts else where.

"So Rox, wanna kiss?"

This made the blond's mind go blank while his eyes widen, "W-What!" He bluntly and maybe too loudly, yelled, snapping his head over to the redhead.

Axel chuckled, "Hersey Kisses. You want one?" He said holding the tiny treat out to his friend. Whom blinked down at the treat with the faintest hint of pink on his face before taking the small piece of candy.

"T-thanks." He mumbled. Axel simply smiled warmly before tuning back to his glory of cavity causing treats. He unwrapped a bar of chocolate and started biting away at it.

The blond looked at the little kiss sitting in his hand and unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth only to notice something. The little wrapping had some writing on it. It read '_Surprises await those who wait for them, so always keep an open mind ~ Hersey Kisses_' and he lifted an eyebrow at it.

"So Rox." Axel started as he noticed the blonde reading the little wrapper, "You found your valentine yet?"

the other chuckled in response, "You know I don't do that kind of thing."

"I know.. But ever thought that maybe you should? Just once.. even?"

"Hmm.." He racked his brain for a moment and came up with nothing, "I guess so.. What about you?"

"Of course not. Not yet anyway." The redhead hummed happily as he leaned back on his hands, kicking his feet lightly, "The day's still young and I'm still waiting.."

"You've had tons of people already ask you though ..."

"Nah, I'm more of a asking myself kinda person."

The blond perked his head up a bit, "So you're waiting to ask someone?"

"Yep." Axel swayed from side to side a little, "And you?"

"You know I'd never ask anyone.." He looked back over at his lap, toying with the wrapper in his hand.

"Waiting to be asked then?"

"I suppose." he shrugged slightly. The redhead leaned over and went through his little bag of joy for a second while Roxas stare off at the ground beneath him watching a couple of birds picking at the crumbs.

"So Roxas?"

"Hmm...?"

"Wanna kiss?"

"Hm?.. sure." Roxas mumbled as he turned to look at the redhead.

Of course- only to met said redhead head on. Literally. He sat there froze for a moment before his mind caught up and he relaxed, leaning back into Axel's lips. This made the redhead smile into the kiss and the two slowly pulled away after a moment. Roxas biting his lip now lightly due to the flush on his face.

"Sooo.. Rox?" Axel asked with an obvious smirk on his face.

"Yea...?" the other asked staring at the hand sitting on top of his own, laying along the cobble stone wall.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

A simple reply, "Of course.."

And so Axel leaned in and placed a small peck on the blonde's cheek; a bright grin on his face, "So.. how about another Hersey?"


End file.
